Last Son of Earth
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: After the war and decades in solitude Earth decides to send Harry back in time to change the past, the problem is that by then Harry's mind isn't all there. (Dead Dove: Do Not Eat)(Read the Warnings inside) - !Complete!
1. Prologue

**Last Son of Earth**

* * *

**Summary:** After the war and decades in solitude Earth decides to send Harry back in time to change the past, the problem is that by then Harry's mind isn't all there.

**Spoilers: **all the HP books and movies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts Movie I, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Fandoms: **Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1st Movie)

**Relationship: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Dobby (Harry Potter), Evan Rosier, Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Rosmerta (Harry Potter) , Knights of Walpurgis – Character, Fleamont Potter, Charlus Potter, Lestrange Sr. (Harry Potter) , Eileen Prince, Antonin Dolohov, Teddy Lupin, Horace Slughorn, Gellert Grindelwald, Head Auror OC character, Armando Dippet, Galatea Merrythought, Original Character Head Auror, Lestrange Family (Harry Potter) , Griphook (Harry Potter) , Original Percival Graves

**Warnings: **Post-Apocalypse, Genocide, Past Relationship(s) , Past Torture, Aftermath of Torture, Old Harry Potter, Immortal Harry, Apothecarian Harry, Bigotry & Prejudice, Post-War, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter, light vs dark, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Grindelwald's men are called Men in Red, Memory Loss, Wizards Concentration Camps, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Momentously Mute Harry, Recluse Harry Potter, Time Jump, Orphanage Abuse, learning how to talk, Harry takes Tom in, Eating Disorders, Panic Attacks, Adoption, Scarred Harry Potter, Harry is full of body scars, Harry is Lord Potter, Creature Laws, werewolf teddy, Potter Family Bashing, Wizards vs Muggles, Past Child Abuse, Sherlock Holmes References, Wizardry World's Philosophy, mention of massacre, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Children Death, Male Slash, Implied Sexual Content, Consensual Somnophilia, Attack, Family Inheritances, Dementors, Azkaban, Character Death, character lives, Rebirth, Implied Mpreg, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker

**Ner words in this chapter: **362

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Sign Language\

–Parseltongue–

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Late 2062

**_HJP's POV_**

Life can change a lot depending on perspective. You change a comma and you can kill black men or you can kill, black men. Something so simply, yet, the whole life can change with that.

That's how alternative world work, actually. A simple change, just alike a comma, and everything's different.

Harry watched as his friends fell down, dead. Yet, what he wouldn't do to actually be able to change that comma right now. To not stay here. To not be forced to watch his dead friends. Everyone he knew… dead.

He glared up at the Muggles. Five years after the Dark Lord Voldemort died it become public that magic was real. Within less than ten years, Harry become the only still alive Wizard. It was a complete massacre.

After the Wizards and Witches came the Magical Creatures and before Harry could think, the Earth started dying as well. That had been what the Muggles hadn't thought about. Earth could keep up without them, but it couldn't without the magic.

In a desperate attempt to secure life, just as Harry felt the Earth's core start to fade, his own heartbeat stopped beating.

Just for then it to restart decades prior…

**–LSE–**

Late 1932

The raven-haired male opened the new shop in Hogsmeade village. _Anything to be close to Hogwarts, the last place to fall to the Muggles before Earth used the last of its powers to send him the last son of Earth to the past._

_The only safe place on the whole world. All the others had fallen within the first year. Yet, Hogwarts had lasted half a century…_

_Life had died in the future thanks to a Wizard now protected by the school wards. Because of his prejudice._

_Decades of fighting, of not having anyone who to speak to, of even the portraits stopping moving, the green-eyed had forgotten his own name or worse the name of the Wizard who would create their death._

_Yet…_ he pushed his glasses up his nose. _He would find him and stop him before a repeat would've make a comeback._

**(TBC)**

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	2. AN

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
